thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
MediaWiki talk:Deleted/@comment-65.0.87.224-20170606225014
There were some changes before Wiggly Adventure was released in theaters and released on home video: *In the trailer, when The Wiggles yell, "WAKE UP JEFF!", there was a "ringing" sound effect. However, in the movie, there was no "ringing" sound effect. *In the trailer, The Wiggles were introducing them to the viewers, but they were in a different position. In the trailer, Anthony and Murray were on the left and Greg and Jeff were on the right, but in the film, Jeff and Greg were on the left and Murray and Anthony were on the right. *In the trailer, when The Wiggles were having breakfast together, they were wearing each other's shirts. However, in the trailer, Anthony wore Greg's shirt, Greg wore Murray's shirt, Murray wore Jeff's shirt and Jeff wore Anthony's shirt, but in the film, Anthony wore Jeff's shirt, Greg wore Anthony's shirt, Murray wore Greg's shirt and Jeff wore Murray's shirt. *In the trailer, The Wiggles were getting in the Big Red Car, but in the trailer, the Big Red Car was in the backyard, but in the film, the Big Red Car was in their garage. In the trailer, the background of the garage looked dark blue, but in the film, the background of the garage looked light blue. *In the trailer, when The Wiggles activated the Big Red Car into the Big Red Boat, Greg was driving the Big Red Car and the Big Red Boat in the trailer, but Jeff was driving the Big Red Car and the Big Red Boat in the film, like Jeff did in Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff!. *In the trailer, when The Wiggles were looking at the bear's footprints, the camera zoom-ins of the footprints looked similar to the camera zoom-in a little farther away and also, when Murray says, "I've seen footprints like this. A bear made them, then he ate humans. Maybe humans like us." It shows a scene of Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus being chased by Scab Scout the Bear in the wilderness. However, the scene wasn't shown in the movie when it was released in theaters, but it was shown when the film was released on home video. *The first deleted scene of the movie was cut from the theatrical version. The first deleted scene was when Scab Scout the Bear layed his eyes on Jeff, Greg, Murray and Anthony in the wilderness from the distance. Anthony, Murray, Greg and Jeff were on the edge of the mountain, then they gasped and Greg said, "We can't see Wiggle House, Dorothy's garden, Wags the Dog's doghouse, Captain Feathersword's deck and the ocean where Henry the Octopus and his underwater big band live from here." Jeff said, "The four of us are all doomed." Scab Scout the Bear lays his eyes on The Wiggles in the Australian Wilderness, then he turns around, then he growls and he said, "I will get Jeff, Murray, Greg, Anthony, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate and Henry the Octopus here in the wilderness and I'll give them scabs because my name is Scab Scout the Bear." Scab Scout the Bear later roars so angrily. *The second deleted scene of the movie was cut from the theatrical version. The second scene was when Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus were both being chased by Scab Scout the Bear in the wilderness and it begins with Dorothy, Wags, Captain Feathersword and Henry looking for Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in the wilderness. Dorothy said, "What if we don't find The Wiggles?" Captain Feathersword said, "We'll find them, Dorothy." Wags barked and in his dog language, it means, "Yeah, Dorothy. We'll have to be careful around bears." Henry said, "Yeah, Dorothy. Don't worry." They heard a bear growling, then they turned around, then they saw Scab Scout and they said, "Let's run." Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword screamed while running from the bear and Scab Scout the Bear ran after them.